Teh Docturr
Summary Teh Docturr is a Teim Lurd from the planet Gurlafree, located in the constellation of Kerstabruyolus. His main feature being his boundlessly above boundlessly above boundlessly boundless amount of derpiness, applicable with boundlesly above boundlessly above boundless++++++ abilites above Memetic tier, and'' ANY ''tier above that as well. It just is his nature. He's so Derpy that he's not even aware of his own strength. The Omniversal Spectrum of reality, fiction, existence and non-existence is his back yard. Teh Docturr's existence was always there. Maybe nobody knew it, but he was always there. He never really interacted with anyone, even though he knew all of reality's strongest opponents, he never really did anything for a long time of his life (Although Time is nothing to him, he's a Tiem Lurd.) He never had a need for his own Universe, Multi-verse, or any verse for that matter, although he could have easily had created one. He eventually DECIDED to get bored, as all emotions are above him, and fought against the strongest beings. This entity you are looking at is no Joke. He is Teh Docturr. Powers and Stats Tier: '''0 | -1 | Ocean | Impossible to define, he has never shown true power, but we all know he has the destructive capability to an extent of indescribable and undefinable proportions. Infinite to the infinite x the infinite x the infinite... (Continue this to infinite x the infinite x the infinity to the infinite times) the infinitely higher than all teirs comprehensible. '''Name: Takes the alias "Teh Docturr" but his true name is actually impossible to access; not even memetic tiers can access his knowledge and details. Origin: Doctor Who (specifically the episode, "The Rings of Akhaten") but the specifics are irrelevant. Gender: Referred to as male, incomparable to the concept of gender. Age: Above the concept. Classification: The Unimaginable Unconcious. Powers And Abilities: Every ability that ever has existed, could exist, will exist, never to exist, can't exist, can exist, and to exist. His most used ability is YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT defeat him. He's not going to be destroyed. Ever. You can't defeat him. Any kind, type, living or dead, god or devil, outlier or entity is automatically invalidated in his presence (This includes abilities, attacks, defence, and being). Attack Potency: Immeasurable, but usually not needed as he can completely obliterate anything and everything with his presence. No matter how hax it is. | Ultimately Inapplicable. Speed: We have a running track. Of an infinite number of Omniverses and above in length. We did time him... the stop-watch ran backwards, forwards, sideways and in so many directions our dimension can't handle it. | Immeasurable | Ultimately inapplicable. Lifting Strength: Don't challenge this guy at the gym... | Immeasurable | Ultimately inapplicable. Durability: Is that even a category when it's about this guy? | Infinite+Infinite+Infinite to the infinte+. | Immeasurable | Ultimately Inapplicable. Stamina: Do not engage in staring contest. DO NOT ENGAGE. | Immeasurable. | Ultimately Inapplicable. Range: Immeasurable, boundlessly above boundlessness. | Ultimately Inapplicable. Standard Equipment: Teh TURDIS, Sanic Scruwdreevar, Jammie Dodger, Hand of Raisselain. Intelligence: He defeated chess in chess | Literally immeasurable. | Makes Omniscient characters look like aborted fetuses. | Ultimately Innaplicable. Weaknesses: Nope. Feats: An infinite number of all the conceivable and non-conceivable feats all happened instantaneously in every single point in time and space, and everything to exist outside or inside of it. All of them. All of it. Suck it up, you Mary Sue. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Literally, all of them and an infinite to the infinite number more, but these are his most used attacks: * Nope: '''Can negate any attack, technique or defence, magic, special move,ability, whatever, no matter how fucking hax it is, by saying "Nope" (Can say "nope" at any speed he wants). He can bypass anything. ''ANYTHING.'' Even the same attack can be negated. Anything invalidating this attack is invalid. Anything invalidating the invalidation is invalid. Anything invalidating the invalidation of the invalidation is invalid. Anything invalidating the invalidation of the invalidation of the invalidation is invalid and so on, and so on. He can even invalidate an entity's existence if he wanted to. Any tiers are also invalidated, and they can also be manipulated. Infinity, Beyond infinity, transcendance beyond transcendence is invalidated as well. For Docturr's sake, just stop denying on your little computer screen trying to get your character to win even though there's no way we can actually judge whether who wins or not due to the sheer impossibility and incomprehendability of our characters, and just all mutually decide on Teh Doctor. Makes it easy for all of us, and it's the fuckin' internet. C'mon. Just Stop Trying and Admit Defeat, you Idiot. * '''Sanic Blerst: Teh Docturr releases a Sanic wave which ripples reality, non reality, existence and non existence from his scruwdreevar, obliterating anything and everything. Just anything and everything. * TURDIS Core Power: '''Teh Docturr absorbs the energy of the TURDIS Primary power, and ciphens it into the opponent which results in an attack not comprehensable for this keyboard to even explain by writing. * '''Time Blarp: kicks time's butt, and makes time scream so loud that everything that travels in a linear conception of time (everything) is hit with permanent psychological damage (and death/banishment from existence, obviously). * Shush: Teh Docturr steps out of teh TURDIS, says "shush" to the opponent, and gies back inside. The enemy is trapped in the void of anti-time forever. And they can't escape, whatever they do. Seriousy, don't try to argue, you're going to exist in non-existence forever, suck it up you Mary Sue. * Cern't Dei: '''Teh Docturr can't be effected by anything. Anything. Anything. Anything. Do you understand? Not a thing. Even something designed to destroy "Cern't Dei" can't destroy it. This ability is on at ALL times and CANNOT be turned off, even by himself. This also means that he can't be boosted by good effects, but that doesn't really matter. I mean, he's Teh Docturr. He already has all the good effects. * '''U Ded sun: Teh Docturr makes anyone completely dead, even if they have complete and utter absolute immortality or that kind of shit. You know what I mean. They're dead. Deal with it already. * Derp Iz Lief: '''Teh Docturr slaps the opponent, making him/her/it so derpy, they implode with the derpiness level. IT'S OVER 9000!! (OVERUSED MEME). * '''U Sterpid: '''Immunity to any and ALL fact sheets, evidence, or argument against him that implies that his opponent wins and/or Teh Docturr gets effected in any way. No matter HOW HAX it is. Even if it's against this attack. All logic, fact, evidence, or jokes, or wankiness gets invalidated against it. This ability is always activated. * '''Back 2 Da Start: '''Complete and utter immunity to loop breaking of "Nope". For example, if one character has an attack/ability/feat that invalidates the attack, and Teh Docturr invalidates it, and THAT gets invalidated, and invalidated, and so on, Teh Docturr can break it, straight on the spot. This ability is ''COMPLETELY'' immune to a continuing invalidation, so the loop-breaker cannot start another loop inivalidating the ability blocking the loop. And of course, that will just create another loop. Which is broken. And again. And again. And again. But he wins eventually, no matter who has favour. * '''Jammie Dodger: '''Teh Docturr throws an Jammie Dodger at his attacker/opponent. This automatically counters anything the opponent attacks at him/the Jammie Dodger, and throws it back to the opponent. Like the rest of the attacks, this cannot be counter-acted, or invalidated. Any invalidation loop is also broken by "Back 2 Da Start", like "Nope". * '''Please Let This End: '''This Ability allows Teh Docturr to be infinitely x infinitely x infinitely x infinitely x this is not even a joke anymore x infinitely x infinitely x infinite isn't even a concept to Him x infinitely x infinitely x infinitely x infinitely x infinite to the power to infinite squared by infinitely more powerful than his opponent. This CANNOT be nullified in any way. If nullification is attempted (And/or SOMEHOW succeeds) it will be nullified again by "Back 2 Da Start". * '''Kabewm: '''This ability allows Teh Docturr to create an explosion which will rip apart the enemy, no matter the size of them. * '''Onee Pench: Taken from the anime, Teh Docturr uses waifu powers to punch the enemy, and they die/stop/immobalize/KO/whatever on contact. End of story. * Gallery Other Notable Victories: *Teh Mustarr *TOAA (Used him as a toothpick and snapped him in half) *Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked) *[[Thread:4141|'Moar Krabs']] Moar Krabs' Profile *Chuck Norris (used him as a back-scratcher) *Lord Aizen (rolled him into a compressed ball and used him in the annual Derp Bowling champions) *TFS Popo (Kept him in a cell, for an infinite butter n' toast producer) *Super Saiyan God Yamcha *Hop Hoppington Hoppenheimer (Hop's page) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: * Zacri the Monad (The Otherlands: CarniLol Phantasm edition because why not?) Zacri Profile * God Emperor Doom Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Male Characters Category:Ageless Category:Tier ??? Category:Hax Category:Wanked